Trade Proposal
by Hannya
Summary: While Tatsumi's away, the cats will...trade Tsuzuki for a new library!?! Maybe they should have thought this over a bit more....


TRADE PROPOSAL  
  
hannya  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei but I would like to know when Suncoast is releasing the DVD because they're supposed to and I have a gift certificate burning through my pocket and...yeah.  
  
Warning: Yaoi/Shounen Ai, but, um, not yet because this is just an introductory chapter to see if I should bother posting this. OOC, guilty chicken, and a Tatsumi who suddenly remembers why he doesn't normally take vacations. This is kind of a teaser so it's really short.forgive me?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"You. Did. What." Funny how Tatsumi could make a question sound like both statement and threat simultaneously especially considering his facial expression reflected neither qualities.  
  
The Goushin brothers shared a slightly panicked glance and tried not to cluck nervously. It had seemed like such a *good* idea at the time but now, with the shadow user already gathering darkness from the corners of his tidy office...  
  
"We, um, might have, er, tradedTsuzukitoMurakiforanewlibrary!"  
  
Sweatdrop. "Once more and, this time, try to breathe." The shadows, echoing their masters growing wrath, got a few shades darker.  
  
"We traded Tsuzuki to Muraki for a new library?"  
  
Exasperation radiating from every pore, the Secretary carefully removed his glasses and a cloth, using the time to gather his composure. But surely the boy would have protested as he had every other time the homicidal doctor was involved. "And Hisoka agreed to this?"  
  
The librarians fluffed happily at the ire being redirected and nodded in unsion, "Oh yes!"  
  
  
  
"And that was because."  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki's pipes broke."  
  
  
  
Tatsumi took a nice deep calming breath. "And what exactly does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"He had to stay with Hisoka."  
  
Nevermind.  
  
"Hn. Understood. Maybe you should start at the beginning," the shadow user suggested, setting down the bag of gifts he had brought back for everyone after he'd had one too many complimentary drinks and decided to go buy souvenirs. After seeing his bank account the next morning, Tatsumi resolved to never stray near alcohol again. But enough about that, the librarian in the, er, red hat was about to explain.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story-" Evasion failed as the shadows which had faded momentarily came back in full force along with a glasses glint that spoke only of pain should he decide to be less than forthcoming. "It all started yesterday when Muraki showed up in the employee lounge."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback sequence~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's quite simple, actually, by providing the funds for the construction of a new library I will have bought Tsuzuki-san's debt to you and, after I've taken him home with me, he will be unable to destroy it again. It's a win-win situation, I assure you, " The tall doctor leaned casually against the mini-fridge as he made his proposal to the shock still poultry in front of him.  
  
"Oh, and as a sign of good faith, as long as Tsuzuki-san is by my side no more blood will be shed by my hands, " It would have been laughable but the homicidal maniac had somehow gotten into the Meifu (not to mention the break room) and could, theoretically, do it again. Although, if he returned he'd probably bring some 'friends' and then the big trouble would start.  
  
  
  
What a crappy time for Tatsumi to be on vacation..  
  
  
  
As the twins stuttered a confused reply, a gracious look twisted the demonic man's features. "I don't expect you to decide right now and without consulting my Tsuzuki-san's partner of course. In fact, he should be heading in here any minute-"  
  
Sure enough, in walked a zombie-no pun intended-like Hisoka, clothes rumpled and eyes dark green slits perched above the deep circles from lack of sleep. He didn't bother to acknowledge anyone else in the room until after gulping down two cups of scalding hot black coffee and an adult dose of aspirin. "Hm, what's *he* doing here?"  
  
It might have been more menacing if Hisoka hadn't been pooring orange juice into a bowl of cereal at the same time.  
  
  
  
"He wants to pay off Tsuzuki-san's debt and take him in exchange!." The fowl in question, having been the first to recover vocal skills, cried out, flapping in agitation. Green eyes glared heatedly at the man dressed in a rather outdated all white suit and opened his mouth to rudely decline when a familiar noise interrupted the moment.  
  
  
  
"Hisoka! I found all my old Kodomo no Omocha (I apologize for the spelling, me can't type today) tapes! We can watch them all tonight. It'll be just like another sleep over! " Tsuzuki's voice broke cheerfully across the office and his partner winced, already bracing for the enthusiastic entrance just seconds away.  
  
"Muraki."  
  
"Yes, boy?"  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
  
A/N: It's short, pointless, and I'm debating on writing more. Help me? 


End file.
